Ghosts in the Attic
by Darkraven Haven
Summary: Answer to Kabochan's Voyeurism Challenge on Ashwinder. Post War HBP, Severus and Hermione are witnessed in the oddest way. Challenge rules are listed at top. Must be written in less than one hour, witnessed by someone that will cause conflict later bet


Voyeurism Challenge Answered

This is to answer the Voyeurism Challenge issued by Kabochon.

Rules: Must be done in less than one hour and time and date posted to prove it.

Must have Severus/Hermione caught in the act by anyone that leads to a confrontation later between Harry/Ron/Hermione.

Not AU, Including HBP

I am thankful I type 90 WPM

Time Started 11:27 pm/11.12.05

---------

She was tired of the people from the party below. 12 Grimmald was chock full to it's limits with people celebrating. The defeat of the Dark Lord the day before had everyone cheering and happy. Hermione was not happy however, in fact, she was livid. Earlier in the morning she had presented Mad Eye with the evidence that Albus Dumbledore left behind to make sure that Severus Snape was cleared of all charges. He tried to destroy it. He tried to deny it. He tried to make sure that Severus was going to Azkaban to rot right next to Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy.

She was meeting the Minister of Magic tomorrow. And if he refused to listen, she was going to the Prophet. She had enough of all this bull trying to crucify the man who got them through this war by suffering so no one else had to fill his shoes.

Ron was lit on firewhiskey and looking for Hermione. Never was that a good mix. Ron's temper was always nastiest when he touched the Ogden's like an old lover. Harry had been trying to dissuade him for over an hour now from professing his "undying love and eternal wish to fuck her silly". Harry's thought on it? Instant asshole, just add alcohol. They entered the attic, Ron looking for Hermione and Harry trying to get Ron away when they heard the oddest sound that silenced them both.

Was it a moan? Was it another boggart? Harry drew his wand hoping for it to be nothing, but in this house, one could never know. They slowly moved into the room and hit what appeared to be some kind of barrier. They could see in, and hear everything. But the persons inside did not seem to even know they existed.

At first glance, the pair seemed almost like ghosts. Pale light shimmering over their forms. In fact, Ron was sure of it, and turned away heading for the stairs. Thank God for clouded senses, because Harry knew exactly what he was looking at. Moonlight coming through a small window illuminated the couple, mainly because they were both drenched in sweat and both were completely without a stitch of clothing.

"Hermione," a voice whispered, from under her form. Harry was transfixed. "I cannot let you ruin yourself trying to save me. Tonight I shall go, do not keep fighting this battle, it's over," he whispered to her. A hand, with long spidery fingers reached into the main of bushy, passion tossed hair.

"No, I will not stop," she said with a crack in her voice. "Dumbledore wanted me to fight for you, I will! They have to listen, they have to!" She appeared to be in tears, from the sound of her voice.

"No love of me will ever bring you happiness," he said, his voice more level. Harry thought his heart had stopped in it's cage, done three somersaults and then throbbed against the bones of his ribs. He knew that voice. "I will love you tonight, my Hermione. I shall always hold this night."

Rolling Hermione over, he saw the lithe form of Severus Snape arch himself above her body, his lips caressing hers in tenderness he did not think the man capable. Harry thought to pull his eyes away from his betraying friend then could not. Severus Snape was indeed a passionate lover, and what he was doing to Hermione was indeed an enormous turn on.

Harry watched as the tower of a man lift Hermione's leg, giving Harry absolute view of what was happening. Severus slowly slid his long, thick and hard cock deep into Hermione. Her body arched in response to his intrusion clasping onto his arms tightly as a wail escaped her lips. Severus stopped, pushing hard into her body. They were one being, and Harry's arousal was uncomfortable at best.

Severus pumped into her body again, and Harry watched as his friend reacted absolutely to the sensation. It was slow, torturous. Harry pressed his hand against his own arousal, trying to relieve the tension but another moan from Hermione only made it worse. The makeshift bed moved under his gentle thrusts. Severus' words leaked to Harry's ears once again.

"I will always come for you Hermione," he said dutifully. "By Merlin's wand, I swear to you, I will never be far away." Again he thrust, again she received him and again she cried out in sheer exotic pleasure. Harry released his tortured member from it's restraints and softly stroked, unable to look away from the dueling couple.

"Tell me Severus," she said softly. "Tell me!" Harry watched as her fingernails dug into his shoulders, making Severus hiss in delight. But no words came from his lips as his hips began to pick up pace. He let out feral grunts with every thrust, and Hermione was climbing to the edge faster than he was. Harry could feel himself rising with Hermione, his aching was changing to a fever as his balls started to curl. With a soft gasp, Harry came onto his own hand when he heard Hermione scream in pleasure and watched her body arch clean off of the bed. Harry gasped for breath in shock of his orgasm as Severus pounded into Hermione.

With a tortured and strangled cry from his throat Severus ripped in orgasm deep inside of Hermione's body as the last shudders of orgasm spent from Harry. Unable to withstand the deep seated desire that was coursing through his veins despite the orgasm Harry slowly descended to the floor of the step he was standing on to catch his breath. Whispering a clean up spell, he waited for the lovers to make some sort of other noise to make his escape with. When Severus collapsed onto Hermione, the deep creaking of the bed made good Harry's escape. He'd deal with this later, when he didn't feel so thoroughly filthy.

Harry found Ron crying and kneeling in front of Mad Eye Moody. Harry raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest as he listened to Ron's keening.

"She's dead! She's dead!" Ron was wailing.

"Who's dead?" Moody was trying to understand the very drunk teen.

"Hermione!" he cried like a babbling idiot.

"No she isn't," Harry said incredulously. "Moody she's fine, he's just drunk. She's trying to get away from the crowd; she is up in the attic. She's fine," Harry shook his head. Moody dropped a sobbing Ron on the floor and went to move past Harry. This needed further investigation. Harry grabbed his arm and raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's trying to get away Moody," Harry said insinuatingly. "Alone, you know…"

"Oh, she's getting laid," Moody, said gruffly.

"Yeah, Ron's just freaking drunk and there is only a little light up there," Harry said.

"Oh," Moody said as reality dawned on the situation. "Ah I get it. Ron you imbecile!"

Hermione came down the stairs just before dawn. She went to leave the drawing room where the retractable stairs were when a "_Lumos_" caught the lights and caught her moving across the room. She turned to see who was still awake to see Harry looking at her with his wand across his lap.

"Is he still up there?" Harry said with a fierce scowl on his face.

"No, he's gone," she said. The guilty look on her face let her know that she was caught.

"Harry, you have seen the evidence Albus left. Please don't tell me you are going to turn him in."

"No, I am not going to turn him in," Harry said firmly, angrily. "Ron saw you. When he comes to his senses you had better have a good story to tell about who you were with."

"He doesn't know?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"No, he doesn't. He was under you at the time Ron walked in. He was taking a good command of the performance when I found you," he said smoothly. "How long?"

"Where do you think my information was coming from?" she said with a snort.

"Not what I was asking, Hermione. How long have you been seeing him?" Harry crossed his arms. Looking more than his mere 21 years, he was smartly staring her down awaiting a lie.

"Five years," she said quietly. "That's why I broke it off with Ron."

"Ah. And what about when Viktor came back?" he sneered at her.

"I turned him into the Ministry as a Death Eater! How can you presume anything happened between me and Viktor?" She snapped. "I am not a slut!"

"You begged him to tell you something, did he?" Harry snapped at her. "More news about more Death Eaters? Are you paying for his secrets Hermione?"

"No, it's not like that," she said smoothly. "And yes, he did tell me what I was asking,"

"Oi!" Ron stumbled into the room and rubbed between his eyes in apparent headache. Opening his eyes he saw Hermione and tears sprung anew as he realized his long lost friend was really alive and it was all an illusion of light and whiskey. Then he scowled and his face reddened in jealousy. "Who was he?"

"Oh Ron, you prat! That's none of your business!" she said crossing her arms. Hermione turned to leave the room but Harry's wand was at the ready and the door slammed shut not allowing her access out of the room.

"What did he tell you Hermione?" Harry said in a low menacing growl.

"That he'd come back for me if his name was cleared, not before and if that wasn't soon to move on without him," she said with her chin raised in indignation.

"I heard that part. I was talking about when you told him to tell you," Harry said raising to his feet. Ron stood looking confused at Hermione and then at Harry's anger. Slowly as Harry approached his words gave way to the mystery man Hermione had been sleeping with.

"Tell me what that sorry bastard told you," Harry said pointing his wand at Hermione sharply. "That bat has no business being with you!"

"Oh Gods!" Ron said looking at Hermione. "Mione! What the HELL DID you think…"

"Shut up Ron" Harry and Hermione said in unison. But nothing more came from Hermione.

"Tell me!" Harry demanded now openly threatening Hermione. "That rat bastard killed more Muggles in his 20 year tenure than Draco Malfoy, yet Malfoy will rot in Azkaban. Tell me what that miserable greasy git said!"

"It's personal Harry," she said smoothly.

"Nothing for that git is personal!" Harry demanded. "He's a no good, lying Death …"

Harry quickly found Hermione's wand in his throat, and Harry's pushed away pointed toward the Black Family Tapestry. Ron paled and took a step back fumbling for his wand as he saw the dark figure holding Harry's arms back.

"You threaten my witch or by unborn son again, Potter, you will become another casualty of this war," Snape said venomously into Harry's ear. Hermione stepped back and turned, walking steadily out of the room. Snape followed her and Harry and Ron turned green at the gills.

Hermione stopped, turning her head back to Harry. "He told me what to name the baby. Choke on that."

FIN

A/N: Completion time: 12:07 am 11.13.05


End file.
